tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Take-n-Play/Gallery
Engines File:Take-n-PlayThomas.jpg|2010 Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomas2014.png|2014 Thomas File:Take-n-PlayEdward.png|2010 Edward File:Take-n-PlayEdward2013.png|2013 Edward File:Take-n-PlayEdward2015.jpg|2015 Edward File:Take-n-PlayHenry.png|2010 Henry File:Take-n-Play2013Henry.PNG|2013 Henry File:TakenPlay2015Henry.jpg|2015 Henry File:Take-n-PlayGordon.jpg|2010 Gordon File:Take-n-Play2013Gordon.PNG|2013 Gordon File:Take-n-PlayGordon2014.jpg|2015 Gordon File:Take-n-PlayJames.jpg|2010 James File:Take-n-Play2013James.png|2013 James File:TakenPlay2015James.jpg|2015 James File:Take-n-PlayPercy.jpg|2010 Percy File:Take-n-Play2013Percy.png|2013 Percy File:Take-n-PlayPercy2014.png|2014 Percy File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Prototype Toby File:Take-n-Play2010Toby.jpg|2010 Toby File:Take-n-PlayToby2013.png|2013 Toby File:TakenPlay2015Toby.jpg|2015 Toby File:Take-n-PlayDuck.jpg|Duck File:Take-n-PlayDonald.jpg|2010 Donald File:2015Take-N-PlayDonald.jpg|2015 Donald File:Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|2010 Douglas File:Take-n-PlayDouglas2013.jpg|2013 Douglas File:2015Take-n-PlayDouglas.jpg|2015 Douglas File:Take-n-PlayOliver.jpg|Oliver File:Take-n-PlayBill.jpeg|Prototype Bill File:Take-n-PlayBill2010.png|2010 Bill File:Take-n-PlayBill2014.png|2014 Bill prototype File:Take-n-Play2015Bill.png|2015 Bill prototype File:Take-n-PlayBill2015.png|2015 Bill File:Take-n-PlayBen2010.png|2010 Ben File:Take-n-PlayBen.png|2014 Ben prototype File:Take-n-Play2015Ben.jpg|2015 Ben prototype File:Take-n-PlayBen2015.png|2015 Ben File:Take-n-PlayStepney.png|Prototype Stepney File:Take-N-PlayStepneyPrototype.jpg|Stepney File:Take-n-PlayBigCityEnginePrototype.JPG|Prototype Big City Engine File:Take-n-PlayBigCityEngine.jpg|Big City Engine File:Take-n-PlayHarvey.jpg|2013 Harvey File:Take-N-PlayHarvey2015.JPG|2015 Harvey File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|2010 Emily File:Take-n-Play2013Emily.PNG|2013 Emily File:TakenPlay2015Emily.jpg|2015 Emily File:Take-n-PlaySpencer.jpg|2010 Spencer File:Take-n-PlaySpencer2014.jpg|2014 Spencer File:Take-n-PlayArthur.jpg|2010 Arthur File:Take-n-PlayArthur2014.jpg|2014 Arthur File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.jpg|Prototype Murdoch (note the backwards tender) File:Take-n-PlayMurdoch.png|2010 Murdoch File:Take-n-PlayMolly.jpg|2010 Molly File:Take-n-PlayMolly2013.jpg|2013 Molly File:Take-n-PlayNeville.jpg|Neville File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Take-n-Play2013Rosie.PNG|2013 Rosie File:TakenPlay2015Rosie.jpg|2015 Rosie File:TNP2013Whiff.jpg|2010 Whiff File:Take-n-Play2013Whiff.jpg|2013 Whiff File:Take-n-Play2010Stanley.jpg|2010 Stanley File:Take-n-PlayStanley2013.png|2013 Stanley File:Take-n-Play2015Stanley.png|2015 Stanley File:Take-n-PlayHank.jpg|Prototype Hank (note the backwards tender) File:Take-n-PlayHank.png|2010 Hank File:2014Take-N-PlayHank.jpg|2014 Hank File:Take-n-PlayFloraPrototype.PNG|Prototype Flora File:Take-n-PlayFlora.png|Flora File:Take-n-PlayHiro.jpg|Prototype Hiro (note: the backwards tender) File:Take-n-PlayHiro.png|2010 Hiro File:Take-n-Play2013Hiro.PNG|2013 Hiro File:Take-n-PlayHiro2014.jpg|2014 Hiro File:Take-n-PlayCharliePrototype.png|Prototype Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCharlie.jpg|2010 Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCharlie2013.jpg|2013 Charlie File:Take-n-PlayCharlie2014.jpg|2014 Charlie File:Take-n-PlayBash.jpg|2010 Bash File:Take-n-PlayBash2013.jpg|2013 Bash File:Take-N-PlayBash2015.jpg|2015 Bash File:Take-n-PlayDash.png|2010 Dash File:Take-n-PlayDash2013.jpg|2013 Dash File:Take-n-PlayDash2014.jpg|2014 Dash File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand.jpg|2010 Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayFerdinand2013.png|2013 Ferdinand File:Take-N-PlayFerdinand2015.jpg|2015 Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayScruffprotoype.jpg|Prototype Scruff File:Take-n-PlayScruff.jpg|2011 Scruff File:Take-n-PlayScruff2013.jpg|2013 Scruff File:Take-n-Play2015Scruff.png|2015 Scruff File:Take-n-PlayBelle.jpg|2011 Belle File:Take-n-PlayBelle2013.png|2013 Belle File:TakenPlay2015Belle.png|2015 Belle File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.jpg|Prototype Flynn File:Take-n-PlayFlynn.png|2011 Flynn File:Take-n-PlayFlynn2014.jpg|2014 Flynn File:Take-n-PlayWinstonPrototype.jpg|Prototype Winston File:Take-n-PlayWinston.jpg|Winston File:Take-n-PlayStephen.jpg|2013 Stephen File:2015Take-n-PlayStephen.jpg|2015 Stephen File:Take-n-PlayConnorPrototype.jpg|Prototype Connor (note: the backwards tender) File:Take-n-PlayConnor.png|2013 Connor File:Take-n-PlayConnor2014.jpg|2014 Connor File:Take-n-PlayCaitlinPrototype.jpg|Prototype Caitlin (note: the backwards tender) File:Take-n-PlayCaitlin.png|2013 Caitlin File:Take-n-Play2016Caitlin.png|2016 Caitlin File:Take-n-PlayPorterprototype.jpg|Prototype Porter File:Take-n-PlayPorter.jpg|2014 Porter File:TakenPlay2015Porter.jpg|2015 Porter File:Take-n-PlayTimothyPrototype.jpeg|Prototype Timothy File:Take-n-PlayTimothy.png|Timothy File:Take-n-PlayMarionPrototype.png|Prototype Marion File:Take-N-PlayMarion.jpg|Marion File:Take-n-PlayGatorPrototype.jpg|Prototype Gator File:Take-n-PlayGator.jpg|Gator File:Take-n-PlayprototypeSamson.jpg|Prototype Samson File:Take-n-PlaySamson.jpg|Samson File:Take-N-PlayRyan.jpg|Prototype Ryan File:Take-n-PlayRyan.jpg|Ryan File:Take-n-PlaySkiff.jpg|Skiff File:Take-n-PlayAshimaPrototype.png|Prototype Ashima File:Take-n-PlayAshima.png|Ashima File:Take-n-PlayAxel.jpg|Prototype Axel File:Take-n-PlayAxel.png|Axel File:Take-n-PlayRaul.png|Raul File:Take-n-PlayPrototypeVinnie.png|Prototype Vinnie File:Take-n-PlayVinnie.png|Vinnie File:Take-n-PlayYongBao.png|Yong Bao File:Take-n-Play2010Diesel.jpg|Diesel File:Take-n-Play2013DieselPrototype.png|Prototype 2013 Diesel File:Take-n-Play2013Diesel.jpg|2013 Diesel File:Take-n-PlayDiesel2014.jpg|2014 Diesel File:Take-n-PlayMavis.png|2010 Mavis File:Take-n-Play2013Mavis.png|2013 Mavis File:Take-n-PlayPrototypeClass40.JPG|Prototype Class 40 File:Take-n-PlayClass40.jpg|Class 40 File:Take-n-PlayD199.jpg|D199 File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry.jpg|2012 'Arry File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry2015.jpg|2015 'Arry File:Take-n-PlayIronBert.jpg|2012 Bert File:Take-n-PlayIronBert2014.jpg|2014 Bert File:Take-n-PlayDiesel10.png|2010 Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlayDiesel102014.jpg|2013 Diesel 10 File:TakenPlay2015Diesel10.jpg|2015 Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlaySalty.jpg|2010 Salty File:Take-n-PlaySalty2013.png|2013 Salty File:Take-n-PlaySalty2014.jpg|2014 Salty File:Take-n-PlayDennis.png|Dennis File:Take-n-PlayDen.jpg|2011 Den File:Take-n-PlayDen2013.png|2013 Den File:2015Take-n-PlayDen.jpg|2015 Den File:Take-n-PlayDart.png|2011 Dart File:Take-n-PlayDart2013.png|2013 Dart File:2015Take-n-PlayDart.jpg|2015 Dart File:Take-n-PlayPaxton.jpg|2011 Paxton File:Take-n-Play2013Paxton.png|2013 Paxton File:Take n Play Paxton.jpg|2016 Paxton File:Take-n-PlaySidney.png|2011 Sidney File:Take-n-PlaySidney2013.jpg|2013 Sidney File:Take-n-PlayNorman.jpg|Norman File:Take-n-PlayPhilipPrototype.jpg|Prototype Philip File:Take-n-PlayPhilip.jpg|Philip File:Take-n-PlayIvan.png|Ivan File:Take-n-PlayprototypeStafford.png|Prototype Stafford File:Take-n-PlayStafford.jpg|2013 Stafford File:Take-n-Play2016Stafford.jpg|2016 Stafford File:Take-n-PlaySkarloey.jpg|2010 Skarloey File:SkarloeyTakeNPlay2014.png|2014 Skarloey File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.jpg|Prototype Rheneas File:Take-n-PlayRheneas.png|Rheneas File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.jpg|Prototype Sir Handel File:Take-n-PlaySirHandel.png|2010 Sir Handel File:Take-n-Play2013SirHandel.png|2013 Sir Handel File:Take-n-Play2016SirHandel.png|2016 Sir Handel File:Take-n-PlayPeterSam.png|Peter Sam File:Take-n-PlayRusty.png|Rusty File:Take-N-PlayDuncanPrototype.jpg|Prototype Duncan File:Take-N-PlayDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Take-n-PlayDuke.jpg|Duke File:Take-n-PlayMightyMac.png|Mighty Mac File:Take-n-PlayFearlessFreddie.jpg|2011 Freddie File:Take-n-PlayFearlessFreddie2014.jpg|2014 Freddie File:Take-n-PlayVictor.jpg|2010 Victor File:Take-n-PlayVictor2013.png|2013 Victor File:Take-n-Play2014Victor.jpg|2014 Victor File:Take-n-PlayprototypeLuke.jpeg|Prototype 2012 Luke File:Take-n-PlayLukePrototype.jpg|2012 Luke's physical prototype File:Take-n-PlayLuke.jpg|2012 Luke File:TakenPlay2015Luke.jpg|2015 Luke File:Take-n-PlayMilliePrototype.JPG|Prototype Millie File:Take-n-PlayMillie.jpg|2014 Millie File:Take-n-Play2016Millie.png|2016 Millie File:Take-n-PlayCuldee.JPG|Culdee File:Take-n-PlayRexPrototype.jpg|Prototype Rex File:Take-n-PlayRex.jpg|Rex File:TakenPlayBertPrototype.jpg|Prototype Bert File:Take-n-PlayBerttheMiniatureEngine.png|Bert File:Take-n-PlayMikePrototype.jpg|Prototype Mike File:Take-n-PlayMike.jpg|Mike Rolling Stock File:Annie&ClarabelT&P.gif|Annie and Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayAnnie.jpg|2013 Annie File:Take-N-PlayClarabel2013.png|2013 Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayAnnie2015.jpg|2015 Annie File:Take-n-PlayClarabel2015.jpg|2015 Clarabel File:Take-n-PlayTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|Talking Troublesome Trucks File:TalkingTroublesomeTrucks.jpg File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.JPG|Teal Troublesome Truck prototype File:Take-n-PlayBlueTroublesomeTruck.PNG|Teal Troublesome Truck File:Take-n-PlayRedTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Red Troublesome Truck File:Take-n-PlayDarkBlueTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Blue Troublesome Truck File:Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg|Diesel Oil Tanker File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.jpg|Prototype Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayQuarryCar.png|Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayStorybookCar.jpg|Prototype Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlayStoryBookCar.png|Storybook Car File:Take-n-PlayRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Take-n-PlaySodorSupplyCo.cars.jpg|Sodor Supply Co. Cars File:Take-n-PlaySodorZooSnakeCar.jpg|Sodor Zoo snake car File:Take-n-PlayFarmAnimalCar.jpg|Farm Animal Car File:Take-n-PlayBubbleTanker.jpg|Bubble Tanker File:Take-n-PlaySpiderExhibitCar.jpg|Spider Exhibit Car File:Take-n-PlaySodorMiningCo.Car.jpg|Sodor Mining Co. Car File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sMusicalCaboose.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Musical Caboose File:TakenPlayCementMixer.jpg|Cement Mixer File:Take-n-PlayCrocodileSpecial.jpg|Crocodile Special File:Take-n-PlaySodorCircusMonkey.jpg|Sodor Circus Monkey File:PrototypeTake-n-PlayHector.jpg|Prototype Hector File:Take-n-PlayHector.jpg|2013 Hector File:Take-n-PlayHector2014.jpg|2015 Hector File:Take-n-PlayprototypeScrapHeapMonster.jpeg|Prototype Scrap Monster File:Take-n-PlayScrapHeapMonster.jpg|The Scrap Monster File:Take-n-PlayToad.jpg|Toad File:Take-n-PlayDieselworksRattlingCargoCar.jpg|Dieselworks Rattling Cargo Car 2010troublesometruckjpg.jpg|2010 Troublesome truck Vehicles File:SirTophamHattCarTakeNPlay.jpg|Prototype Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|2010 Bertie File:Take-n-PlayBertie.jpg|2013 Bertie File:Take-n-PlayButch.jpg|Butch File:Take-n-PlayElizabeth.jpg|Prototype Elizabeth File:Take-n-PlayElizabeth.png|Elizabeth File:Take-n-PlayJack.jpg|Prototype Jack File:Take-n-PlayJack.png|2010 Jack File:Take-n-Play2014Jack.jpg|2014 Jack File:Take-n-Play2015Jack.jpg|2015 Jack File:Take-n-PlayAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Take-n-PlayPrototypeKelly.jpg|Prototype Kelly File:Take-n-PlayKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Take-n-PlayByron.jpg|Byron File:Take-n-PlayIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Take-n-PlayMaxandMonty.png|Max and Monty File:Take-n-PlayMr.Percival'scar.jpg|Mr. Percival's car File:Take-n-PlayMadge.png|Prototype Madge File:Take-n-PlayMadge.jpg|Madge File:Take-n-PlayKevin.jpg|Prototype 2010 Kevin File:Take-n-PlayKevin.png|2010 Kevin File:Take-n-Play2014Kevin.jpg|2014 Kevin File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Harold File:Take-n-PlayBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.png|Prototype Captain File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.JPG|Captain File:Take-n-PlayReg.jpg|Reg Special Engines/Vehicles File:Take-n-Play65thAnniversaryThomas.png|65th Anniversary Toyfair Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySpillsandThrillsThomas.jpg|Spills and Thrills Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySpecialEditionGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Thomas File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheSlitherySnakesPrototype.jpg|Prototype Thomas and the Slithery Snakes File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheSlitherySnakes.JPG|Thomas and the Slithery Snakes File:Take-n-PlayRacingThomas.jpg|Racing Thomas File:Take-n-PlayJungleAdventureThomas.jpg|Jungle Adventure Thomas File:Take-n-PlayStreamlinedThomas.png|Streamlined Thomas File:Take-N-PlaySnowyGordon.jpg|Snowy Gordon File:Take-n-PlayShootingStarGordon.jpg|Shooting Star Gordon Prototype File:Take-n-PlayShootingStarGordon.png|Shooting Star Gordon File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.png|Prototype Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.JPG|Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayStanleyinSpace.png|Stanley in Space File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.PNG|Prototype "Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-PlayPatchworkHiro.jpg|2010 "Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-n-Play2016PatchworkHiro.jpg|2016 "Patchwork" Hiro File:Take-N-PlaySmellyScruff.png|Smelly Scruff File:Take-n-PlayStephenPrototype.JPG|"Stephen the Original Steamie" prototype File:Take-n-PlayStephentheOriginalSteamie.jpg|"Stephen the Original Steamie" File:Take-n-PlayPirateSaltyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Pirate Salty File:Take-n-PlayPirateSalty.jpg|Pirate Salty File:Take-n-PlayVictorComestoSodor.jpg|Victor Comes to Sodor File:Take-n-PlayVictor'sGreatSplash.jpg|Victor's Great Splash File:TakenPlayMillie'sDustyDiscovery.jpg|Prototype Millie's Dusty Discovery File:Take-n-Play2015Millie'sDustyDiscovery.JPG|Millie's Dusty Discovery File:Take-n-PlayKevin'sOilSpill.jpg|Kevin's Oil Spill Multi-Packs File:TakeNPlayw/Thomas.jpg|Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks File:Take-n-PlayPercyandMavisPack.jpg|Percy and Mavis Pack File:Take-n-PlayTobyandFlora.jpg|Toby and Flora File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Percy's Sweet Special File:Take-n-PlaySpencer'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Spencer's Heavy Haul File:TakeNPlayGordon'sSnowySpecial.jpg|Gordon's Snowy Special File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Emily Stuck in the Brush File:Take-n-PlayJames'MuddyMess.jpg|James' Muddy Mess File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheTreasure.png|Thomas and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayHankandtheFishingCars.jpg|Hank and the Fishing Cars File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.jpg|Prototype Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheBees.png|Thomas and the Bees File:Take-n-PlayHaroldandtheSearchCars.png|Harold and the Search Cars File:Take-n-PlayHenryandtheGoldMine.JPG|Henry and the Gold Mine File:Take-n-PlayEdwardandtheJobiTree.jpg|Edward and the Jobi Tree File:Take-n-PlayCharlieandtheAquarium.jpg|Charlie and the Aquarium File:Take-n-PlayThomasandtheLionofSodor.png|Thomas and the Lion of Sodor File:Take-n-PlayPopGoesThomas.jpg|Pop Goes Thomas File:Take-n-PlayJames'IceCreamExpress.jpg|James' Ice Cream Express File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sCatchoftheDay.jpg|Salty's Catch of the Day File:Take-n-PlayThomasHardatWork.jpg|Thomas Hard at Work File:Take-n-PlayKevin'sHelpingHook.jpg|Kevin's Helping Hook File:Take-n-PlayPercyandKevintotheRescue.jpg|Percy and Kevin to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayThomastotheRescue.jpg|Thomas to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayScruff'sDirtyJob.jpg|Scruff's Dirty Job File:Take-n-PlayTreeTroubleattheDieselworks.jpg|Tree Trouble at the Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlayMuddyFerdinand.png|Muddy Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayVictorandOilCargo.jpg|Victor and Oil Cargo File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFair.png|Thomas at the Fair File:Take-n-PlayTalesfromthePastEngines.jpg|Tales from the Past Engines File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sBumpyDelivery.jpg|Percy's Bumpy Delivery File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sSpiderDelivery.jpg|Diesel's Spider Delivery File:Take-n-PlayRheneasandtheDynamite.jpg|Rheneas' New Coat of Paint File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelattheQuarry.jpg|Sir Handel at the Quarry File:Take-n-PlayGordon'sRattlingCargo.jpg|Gordon's Rattling Cargo File:Take-n-PlayWhiff'sMessyDay.png|Whiff's Messy Day prototype File:Take-n-PlayWhiff'sMessyDay.jpg|Whiff's Messy Day File:Take-n-PlayStephenandtheTreasure.jpg|Stephen and the Treasure File:Take-n-PlayFlynntotheRescue.png|Flynn to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sCatapult.jpg|Percy's Catapult Cargo File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sSurpriseatBrendamDocks.png|Salty's Surprise at Brendam Docks File:Take-n-PlaySanta'sLittleEngine.jpg|Santa's Little Engine File:Take-n-PlayThomas'TallFriend.jpg|Thomas' Tall Friend File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sMineDiscovery.jpg|Diesel's Mine Discovery File:Take-n-PlayLiftandLoadCharlie.jpg|Lift and Load Charlie File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sFisheryDelivery.png|Percy's Fishery Delivery File:Take-n-PlayHarvey'sHeavyHaul.jpg|Harvey's Heavy Haul File:Take-n-PlayGatorandTheMysteriousCargo.png|Gator and the Mysterious Cargo File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sFossilDigPrototype.png|Percy's Fossil Dig prototype File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sFossilDig.png|Percy's Fossil Dig File:Take-n-PlayStephen'sStickyDelivery.png|Stephen's Sticky Delivery prototype File:Take-n-PlayStephen'sStickyDelivery.jpg|Stephen's Sticky Delivery File:Take-n-PlaySteamiesvsDisels.jpg|Steamies VS Diesels File:Take-n-PlayJamesandtheFlyingKipper.jpg|James and the Flying Kipper File:Take-n-PlayPorterattheDocks.jpg|Porter at the Docks File:Take-n-PlayBillandtheCementCanyon.png|Ben's Cement Mix-Up File:Take-n-PlayThomas'FavoriteFriends.jpg|Thomas' Favorite Friends File:Take-n-PlayBrendamBuddiesPack.jpg|Brendam Buddies File:Take-n-PlayDieselworksFixUp.jpg|Dieselworks Fix Up File:Take-n-PlaySodorCelebration.jpg|Sodor Celebration File:Take-n-PlayLiftandLoadCargoCrew.png|Lift and Load Cargo Crew File:Take-n-PlayReg'sChristmasSurprise.jpg|Reg's Christmas Surprise File:Take-n-PlayRockMiningAdventure.jpg|Rock Mining Adventure File:Take-n-PlaySodor'sGreenTeam.png|Sodor's Green Team File:Take-N-PlayJackAndThePack.jpg|Jack and the Pack Talking Engines File:Take-n-PlayTalkingThomas2015.jpg|2015 Talking Thomas File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward.jpg|2010 Talking Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEdward2014.png|2014 Talking Edward File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.jpg|Prototype Talking Henry (note: the backwards tender) File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry.png|2010 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry2013.png|2013 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingHenry2015.jpg|2015 Talking Henry File:Take-n-PlayTalkingGordon2015.jpg|2015 Talking Gordon File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJameswithCastleCrest.jpg|Talking James with Castle Crest File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames2015.jpg|2015 Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPercy.png|Talking Percy at the Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlayPrototype2015TalkingPercy.jpg|Prototype 2015 Talking Percy File:Take-n-Play2015TalkingPercy.jpg|2015 Talking Percy File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby.jpg|2010 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby2015.jpg|2015 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily.jpg|2011 Talking Emily File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily2013.jpg|2013 Talking Emily File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Rosie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer.jpg|Talking Spencer File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSpencer2015.jpg|2015 Talking Spencer File:Take-n-PlaytalkingHiro.jpg|Talking Hiro File:Take-n-PlaytalkingCharlie.jpg|2012 Talking Charlie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingCharlie2014.jpg|2014 Talking Charlie File:Take-n-PlayTalkingFerdinand.jpg|Talking Ferdinand File:Take-n-Play2015TalkingFerdinand.png|2015 Talking Ferdinand File:Take-n-PlayTalkingBelle.jpg|Talking Belle File:Take-n-PlayTalkingStephen.jpeg|Talking Stephen File:Take-n-PlayLights-n-SoundDiesel.jpg|2010 Talking Diesel File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2013.jpg|2013 Talking Diesel File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel2015.jpg|2015 Talking Diesel File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel10.jpg|2011 Talking Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel102014.jpg|2013 Talking Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel102015.jpg|2015 Talking Diesel 10 File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSalty.jpg|2011 Talking Salty File:Take-n-PlayTalkingSalty2015.jpg|2015 Talking Salty File:Take-N-PlayTalkingDen.png|Talking Den File:Take-n-PlayTalkingPaxton.jpg|Talking Paxton File:Take-n-PlayTalkingFlynn.jpg|Talking Flynn File:Take-n-PlaytalkingWinston.png|Talking Winston File:Take-n-PlayThomasandPercyHardatWork.jpg|Thomas and Percy Hard at Work Take-n-Playtroublesometruckstalkingengine.jpg|Take-n-Play Talking troublesome trucks Easter Eggs File:Take-n-PlayThomasEasterEgg.jpg|Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPercyEasterEgg.jpg|Percy File:Take-n-PlayScruffEasterEgg.jpg|Scruff File:Take-n-PlayStanleyEasterEgg.jpg|Stanley File:Take-n-PlaySaltyEasterEgg.jpg|Salty File:Take-n-PlayMavisEasterEgg.jpg|Mavis File:Take-n-PlayVictorEasterEgg.jpg|Victor File:Take-n-PlaySirTophamHatt'sCarEasterEgg.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car Pull 'n' Zoom Engines File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Thomas.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Henry.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Henry File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Gordon.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Gordon File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!James.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom James File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!Percy.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Percy File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom! Toby File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Spencer.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom! Spencer File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Diesel.jpg|Pull 'n' Zoom Diesel File:Take-n-PlayPullNZoomSalty.png|Pull 'n' Zoom Salty Push-n-Puff Engines File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffThomas.jpeg|Push-n-Puff Thomas File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffPercy.jpeg|Push-n-Puff Percy File:Take-n-PlayPush-n-PuffVictor.jpeg|Push-n-Puff Victor Speedy Launching Engines File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesAssortment.jpg|Speedy Launching Engines File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesThomasatTidmouthSheds.jpg|Speedy Launching Engines Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesBillattheScrapyard.jpg|Speedy Launching Engines Bill at the Scrapyard File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesCharlieattheReptileShed.jpg|Speedy Launching Engines Charlie at the Reptile Shed File:Take-n-PlaySpeedyLaunchingEnginesLuke.JPG|Speedy Launching Engines Luke at the Blue Mountain Quarry Glow Racers Engines File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersThomas.jpg|Glow Racers Thomas File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersPercy.jpg|Glow Racers Percy File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersRosie.jpg|Glow Racers Rosie File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersCharlie.jpg|Glow Racers Charlie Train Maker File:Take-n-PlayTrainMakerConstructionPack.png|Construction Train Maker File:Take-n-PlayTrainMakerRacerPack.png|Racer Train Maker File:Take-n-PlayTrainMakerMonsterPack.png|Monster Train Maker File:Take-N-PlayEngineMaker.jpg|Train Maker Playsets File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheFarm.jpg|Thomas at the Farm File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sMailDelivery.jpg|Percy's Mail Delivery File:Take-n-PlayCranky.jpg|Cranky at the Docks File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.png|Tidmouth Sheds File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds (Prototype) File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthShedsAdventureHub.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds (Adventure Hub) File:Take-n-PlayTote-a-TrainPlaybox.jpg|Tote-a-Train Playbox File:Take-n-PlayRescuefromMistyIsland.png|Rescue from Misty Island Set File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordstation.png|Knapford Station Playset File:Take-n-PlayKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Station Tile Tracks File:TakeNPlayKnapfordHolidayCelebration.jpg|Knapford Holiday Celebration File:TotallyTidmouthPlayset.jpg|Totally Tidmouth Play-Set File:Take-n-PlayPortableColinattheWharf.jpg|Colin and Charlie at the Wharf File:Take-n-PlaySirHandelatGreatWaterton.jpg|Sir Handel at Great Waterton File:Take-n-PlayRockQuarryRun.jpg|Rock Quarry Run File:Take-n-PlayTidmouthTunnelstarterset.jpg|Tidmouth Tunnel Starter Set File:TobyatTrottersFarm.jpg|Toby at Trotter's Farm File:Take-n-PlaySodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks.jpg|Dieselworks File:Take-n-PlaySodorDieselworks2.jpg|Dieselworks (Folder Up) File:Take-n-PlayTalkingDiesel'sFuel&FreightDelivery.jpg|Talking Diesel's Fuel & Freight Delivery File:Take-n-PlayGoldMine.jpg|Rumblin' Gold Mine File:Take-n-PlayThomasatPirate'sCove.jpg|Thomas at Pirates Cove File:Take-n-PlaySodorSteamworksRepairShedPrototype.jpg|Sodor Steamworks Repair Shed (Prototype) File:Take-n-PlayEngineLiftRepairShop.jpg|Sodor Steamworks Repair Shed File:Take-n-PlaySearchandRescueCentreset.jpg|Search and Rescue Centre File:Take-n-PlayGreatQuarryClimbPrototype.jpg|Great Quarry Climb (Prototype) File:Take-n-PlayGreatQuarryClimbPlayset.jpg|Great Quarry Climb File:Take-n-PlaySodorPaintShop.jpg|Sodor Paint Shop File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheIronworks.jpg|Thomas at the Ironworks File:Take-n-PlayThomas'TreasureHuntAdventure.jpg|Thomas' Treasure Hunt Adventure File:Take-n-PlayAroundtheRailswithThomas.jpg|Around the Rails with Thomas File:Take-n-PlayBlueMountainQuarryDeluxeSet.jpg|Blue Mountain Quarry Deluxe Set File:Take-n-PlayPaxtonattheBlueMountainStoneShed.jpg|Paxton at the Blue Mountain Stone Shed File:Take-n-PlaySharkExhibit.jpg|Thomas' Shark Exhibit (Note: TrackMaster Track not included) File:Take-n-PlaySodorLumberMill.jpg|Sodor Lumber Mill File:Take-n-PlayThomasAdventureCastle.jpg|Thomas' Adventure Castle File:Take-n-PlayKingoftheRailwayset.jpg|Treasure Tracks File:Take-n-PlayBrendamDocks.jpg|Brendam Docks File:Take-n-PlayLionCanyon.png|Lion Canyon File:Take-n-PlayGoGoSpeedyRailway.jpg|Go Go Speedy Raceway File:Take-n-PlayBash'sTreeTumble.png|Bash's Tree Tumble File:Take-n-PlayStanley'sConstructionClash.png|Stanley's Construction Clash File:Take-n-PlayWhiff'sBananaBlooper.png|Whiff's Banana Blooper File:Take-n-PlaySpillsandThrillsonSodor.png|Spills and Thrills on Sodor File:Take-n-PlayFlexiTrack.jpg|Flexi Track File:Take-n-PlayFoldoutBridge.jpg|Fold Out Bridge File:Take-n-PlayFoldoutTrack.jpg|Fold Out Track File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTrack.jpg|Spiral Track File:Take-n-PlaySitesonSodorPlaymat.png|Playmat File:Take-n-PlaySodorSteamworks.jpg|Steamworks Tile Tracks File:Take-n-PlaySodorSpiralTrack.jpg|Sodor Spiral Track File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sPenguinAdventure.jpg|Percy's Penguin Adventure File:Take-n-PlayTwistandTumbleCargoDrop.png|Twist and Tumble Cargo Drop File:Take-n-PlayReg.png|Scrapyard Cleanup Crew File:Take-n-PlayThomasandCranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Thomas and Cranky's Cargo Drop File:Take-n-PlayTobyandtheSpookyBarn.jpg|Toby and the Spooky Barn File:Take-n-PlayPaxton'sBilzzardBlunder.jpg|Paxton's Blizzard Blunder File:Take-n-PlayRoaringDinoRun.jpg|Roaring Dino Run File:Take-n-PlaySalty'sFlipTrack.jpg|Salty's Flip Track File:Take-n-PlayDiesel'sDoubleDelivery.jpg|Diesel's Double Delivery File:Take-n-PlayThomasPortableSet.jpg|Thomas Portable Set File:Take-n-PlayPercyPortableSet.jpg|Percy Portable Set File:Take-n-PlayDieselPortableSet.jpg|Diesel Portable Set File:Take-n-PlaySlateLoadingStation.jpg|Slate Loading Station File:Take-n-PlaySkarloeyattheWharf.png|Skarloey at the Wharf File:Take-n-PlayDash'sMistyIslandMission.jpg|Dash's Misty Island Mission File:Take-n-PlayPercytotheRescue.jpg|Percy to the Rescue File:Take-n-PlayScrapyardCleanupTeam.png|Scrapyard Cleanup Team File:Take-n-PlayThomas'BridgeDelivery.jpg|Thomas' Bridge Delivery File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTracksAssortment.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks Assortment File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTrackswithThomas.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks with Thomas File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTrackswithPercy.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks with Percy File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTrackswithDiesel.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks with Diesel File:Take-n-PlaySpiralTowerTrackswithDart.jpg|Spiral Tower Tracks with Dart File:Take-n-PlayRattlingRailsSet.jpg|Rattling Rails File:Take-n-PlayGator'sChaseandChomp.jpg|Gator's Chase and Chomp File:Take-n-PlayWaterWorksRescue.jpg|Water Works Rescue File:Take-n-PlayThomas'RailwayAdventures!.png|Thomas' Railway Adventures (Gift-Pack) File:Take-n-Play2016Thomas'RailwayAdventures!box.jpg File:Take-n-PlayOnTheGoPlaybox.jpg|On-the-Go Playbox File:Take-n-PlayDaringDragonDrop.jpg|Daring Dragon Drop File:Take-n-PlayLakeLeveeRepair.jpg|Lake Levee Repair File:Take-n-PlayFarmTileTracks.jpeg|Farm Tile Tracks File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheRescueCenter.jpg|Thomas at the Rescue Center File:Take-n-PlaySaltyattheDocks.jpg|Salty at the Docks File:Take-n-PlayCharlieatUlfsteadCastle.jpg|Charlie at Ulfstead Castle File:Take-n-PlayThomasattheWaterTowerSet.jpg|Thomas at the Water Tower File:Take-n-PlayJungleQuest.jpg|Jungle Quest File:Take-n-PlayRailRacersSet.jpg|Rail Racers Set Miscellaneous File:Take-n-Play2010CollectorPoster.jpg|2010 UK collector poster File:Take-n-Play2011CollectorPoster.jpg|2011 UK collector poster File:Take-n-Play2012CollectorPoster.png|2012 UK collector poster File:Take-n-Play2013CollectorPoster.png|2013 UK collector poster File:Take-n-PlayCollectorPoster2013.jpg File:Take-n-Play2014CollectorPoster.png|2014 UK collector poster File:Take-n-PlayPoster2016.jpg|2016 UK collector poster File:Take-n-Play2013CollectorPoster2.png|2013 US collector poster File:Take-n-PlayPoster2014.png|2014 US collector poster File:Take-n-PlayCardback2014.jpg|2014 Cardback File:Take-n-PlaySpillsandThrillsonSodorPlaysetadvert.png|2014 Spills and Thrills on Sodor Advertisement File:Take-n-PlayRoaringDinoRunadvertisement.png|2014 Roaring Dino Run Advertisement File:Take-n-PlayDaringDragonDropadvertisement.png|2015 Daring Dragon Drop Advertisement File:Take-n-PlayApril2015advertisement.png|2015 Rattling Rails Advertisement File:Take-n-PlayRattlingRailsss,LaunchingEnginesandSpiralTowerTracksadvertisement.png Other File:BlueMountainMysteryDVDwithTake-n-PlayQuarryCar.png|Blue Mountain Mystery DVD with Quarry Car File:Take-n-PlayYong-Baodesignplan1.png|Take-n-Play Design Plan of Yong Bao Category:Images of merchandising Category:Gallery Category:Merchandise galleries